My Hero
by Runaway Smiles
Summary: ONE-SHOT!  Kagome is caught in a fire and who else saves her but our favorite, furry eared hanyou.  My first story!  It's short, but please check it out. :


_**Disclaimer: I do **__**NOT**__** InuYasha in any way, shape, or form!**_

_**A/N: **__Hey everyone! This is my first piece of work so I really hope you guys like it… and that it doesn't suck too much… __! This is just going to be a short one-shot. So with that said read on! And Enjoy! _

_911 Operator: 911, what is your emergency?_

_Woman: Fire! There's a fire!_

_911 Operator: Okay, ma'am. Please calm down. Now where is this fire? Are you okay?_

_Woman: I'm fine! It's the apartment building next to mine! You have to hurry! _

_911 Operator: Ma'am you need to calm down. Now where is this fire?_

_Woman: It's on (Insert Address Here). Please hurry! _

_911 Operator: Okay ma'am I just notified the fire department nearby. They are on their way. Now I need you to stay calm and don't go near the building. _

_Woman: Okay, okay! Hurry!_

Sirens blared loudly into the silent night, casting long red and blue shadows across the ground. A crowd of people had gathered around the burning building watching it a safe distance away with anticipating looks on their faces. Residents of the building stood watching in horror as their homes burned before their eyes. Everyone huddled around in pajamas and fuzzy slippers watching as firefighters scattered about pulling more people out of the building that continued to crumble at the mercy of the fire. The sight of the red flames consuming the building etched itself into everyone's memories.

"Kagome! Kagome! Where the hell are you?" A young woman called into the crowd, pushing her way to the front. She was wearing pajama bottoms littered with bunnies with a matching top. She even had fuzzy bunny slippers to go along with the pajamas. "This can't be happening." She mumbled desperately to herself as she reached the front of the ever growing crowd. "Kagome!" She screamed again. He brown eyes were watery with tears. She ducked under the yellow tape that had been put up to keep people back, running toward the burning building. A firefighter quickly intervened however, grabbing the insane woman around the waist from behind. "What the hell? Are you crazy, wench?" The gruff voice of the firefighter yelled at her in shock. "What's going on InuYasha?" Another firefighter questioned, approaching the one he had called InuYasha, who continued to keep a tight grip on the girl. She struggled and squirmed, trying to get out of his grip to no avail. "Please! You don't understand! My friend!" The woman sobbed. InuYasha wasn't paying attention to her ramblings however, deciding to answer his friend first. "Oi, Miroku, the crazy wench is trying to run into the building." He told his fellow firefighter, Miroku. Miroku stepped closer to them before his eyes widened in recognition. "Sango?" He questioned the woman, incredulously. "Miroku!" She cried out to him. His heart broke into a million pieces at the sight of her crying face. "You know her?" InuYasha asked, feeling out of the loop. "Yea, she's the girl I told you about. The one from the coffee shop." Miroku explained briefly, unable to tear his eyes away from the beautiful woman's tragic face. "The slapper?" InuYasha asked. Miroku nodded slightly to confirm this. InuYasha looked down at the woman, Sango, who continued to struggle against his grip.

"Please! My friend, Kagome, she's still in there!" Sango screamed desperately. "You have to save her!" She looked Miroku pleadingly in the eyes. "Are you sure?" InuYasha asked, all business. Sango nodded rapidly. "I can't find her anywhere. I tried calling, but…." Sango trailed off. InuYasha released her, seeing that she wasn't struggling or running toward the building anymore. "Are you sure she's not just working late or her phone is off…"

"No! She's in there and you need to save her! Please!" Sango said firmly, looking Inuyasha dead in the eyes. InuYasha looked at her right back before nodding slowly. Sango's heart lifted a bit as hope filled it. "She lives on the fifth floor. Apartment E13. You have to hurry!" Sango rushed them, urgently. "Okay." InuYasha nodded, remembering that. He turned and nodded at Miroku, who nodded back. "Go back behind the yellow tape and wait. We will be out with your friend in no time." He reassured her. "Come on, Miroku." InuYasha told Miroku, walking over to inform their fellow firefighters. "We've been informed that there is a girl on the fifth floor by the name of Kagome still in the building." InuYasha told them firmly. "Are you sure?" One of the firefighters asked. "Yes." Miroku answered seriously. "InuYasha and I are going in to get her. Get everything ready. We will be out soon." Miroku added. He looked over at InuYasha before the two headed toward the building.

They quickly reached the fifth floor. Flames rose all around them, causing pieces of the building to fall dangerously at their feet. "We have to hurry! The building can come down at any second!" Miroku yelled over to InuYasha, who nodded in response. "Kagome!" He screamed, taking a second to listen for a response. "Kagome!" He screamed again. He carefully walked forward, checking to make sure the ground was stable below him and also listening for any noise that might have been Kagome. Miroku followed suit just as carefully. InuYasha thought he heard the faintest of sounds. He strained his ears, trying to pick it up. "Kagome!" He screamed. This time he was sure he had heard noises coming a little ways ahead. He hurriedly walked forward until the noise became distinct words. "I'm in here!" He heard. He rushed forward, coming to stand in front of a crisp door, where behind the calls for help grew louder. "Apartment E13." InuYasha read the plaque on the door aloud. He jiggled the doorknob to find it locked. "Help!" The voice called, followed by a string of coughing. InuYasha quickly started ramming into the door. With the help of Miroku the door was soon broken down, no longer in their way. They both ran into the room to find it full of smoke and fire scattered heavily everywhere they looked. Parts of the ceiling had broken down and were laying about partly blocking the two men's way.

"Kagome!" InuYasha called again. "I'm in here! In the bedroom! Please hurry!" Kagome called back, coughing directly after. InuYasha quickly climbed over bits of ceiling, following the woman's voice into a room, the bedroom. His eyes quickly scanned over the area, looking for the woman. "Over here!" Kagome called to him. She was huddled in a corner, her arm cradling something InuYasha couldn't see in her lap while her other had hung limp at her other side. InuYasha quickly ran over to the woman, carefully maneuvering around the bed, aglow with fire. "Are you okay?" InuYasha asked, noticing the black marks circling her limp arm. "I'm fine it's just a burn. He's the one I'm worried about." She responded, lightly lifting what was cradled in her other arm in her lap. It was a little boy around five or six, unconscious. His freckled face was smudged with soot as was Kagome's pale one. "Come on. I'm getting you two out of here." InuYasha told her. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms under her to pick her up bridal style. Kagome wrapped her good arm around his neck then carefully moved her burned hand up to rest on the little boy still cradled in her lap. She cringed and whimpered in pain, but got her hand to lightly hold the little boy in place. InuYasha rushed to the doorway, where Miroku was standing waiting for them. He took one look at the girl in his arms and smiled a bit in relief. The two hurriedly made their way out of the building before it finally collapsed into a heap of rubble. InuYasha took Kagome and the little boy over to an awaiting ambulance, where Kagome was offered oxygen and medical attention along with the little boy. Sango was immediately at her side, hugging the girl in a tight embrace. InuYasha and Miroku left the two girls to continue their duties of completely putting out the fire.

When the fire was completely put out, InuYasha went back to check on the girl, Kagome. She was in the same spot on the ambulance where he had left her. She was alone, a small, content smile on her face. Miroku and Sango were a short distance away flirting relentlessly with each other. InuYasha rolled his eyes at him before coming to a stop in front of Kagome. She was beautiful. He noticed for the first time. She had long raven black hair that tumbled in waves down her back. She was a petite girl and was at least a good head shorter than him. Her blue eyes sparkled and a smile lit up her face when she saw him. "Hey." She said softly. "Hey." He smirked at her. They stood in an awkward silence for a couple of seconds before he asked, "So, how are you?" He gestured to her bandaged arm. "I'm fine. Just a little burn." She told him, lifting her injured arm. She winced as she put it down. InuYasha shook his head and smirked at her. "Mmmhmmm. And what about the kid?" He asked, looking up to find the little pipsqueak talking animatedly to a paramedic up in the ambulance behind them. A white bandage was wrapped around his little head, a huge contrast to his orange frizz of hair that was gathered into a ponytail. "He's fine." Kagome laughed, glancing back at the boy himself. Her laughter was music to InuYasha's ears, causing his heart to skip a beat. "He bumped his head. He woke up soon after you left. His name's Shippou, by the way. He's my little cousin. His parents are away and I'm baby-sitting. They are going to freak when they hear about this." Kagome told him, laughing again.

A light breeze blew through, causing Kagome to shiver in her thin nightgown. InuYasha noticed this and quickly removed his firefighter jacket. He placed it gently over her shoulders, ignoring her protest during the process. "Sorry if it smells like smoke." He said, running a hand through his long silver hair. "Thank you." Kagome said sincerely, pulling the jacket up closer around her. "Keh." Was InuYasha's response as a soft pink dusted his cheeks. "You know, Shippou keeps calling you a hero and I have to agree with him. You saved our lives." Kagome smiled at him. "Keh." InuYasha repeated, turning a brighter shade of pink. "Do I get to know my hero's name?" Kagome asked, slyly. "InuYasha." InuYasha introduced himself. He hopped up to sit next to Kagome on the ambulance. "Kagome." Kagome introduced in return. "You really are my hero. Thank you." Kagome leaned over to place a butterfly kiss on his cheek. InuYasha turned bright red. He opened his mouth to say something when Kagome cut him off. "No wait. I got this. Keh." She laughed at his blushing face and InuYasha smirked. He let her snuggle in closer to him, enjoying the way her head felt on his shoulder. He wasn't one to believe in love at first sight, but this one time he could make an exception.

_**A/N: **__Hey me again! So…. Did you like it? I hope so! This will be the first for many others to come. _

_Reviews are appreciated! _

_Lots of Love,_

_Runaway Smiles _


End file.
